


Avalance

by District_9



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Drama, Fights, I'm sorry for this mess, It's all a misunderstanding, JaeYong - Freeform, Lies, Love/Hate, M/M, Mark and Doyoung trying to fix everything, NCT members taking sides, Poor Jaeyong, Taeyong seems like the bad guy but isn't, They both need a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/District_9/pseuds/District_9
Summary: Jaeyong's relation all seemed sunshine and rainbows until it all came crashing down. With their love replaced by hate and the other members taking sides, will everything ever be the same again?





	1. I'm sorry.

Taeyong stared down at his hands trying to stop the tears from falling, he couldn't believe what he was about to do.

The love of his life was sitting right in front of him yet he was about to ruin everything they had in the next minute.

He took a deep breath, not wanting to but knowing he has to.

The leader still remembered all the beautiful moments they had and even though everything will end here, he would cherish them forever.

"What's wrong Taeyong?" Jaehyun sounded concerned _"and it's all my fault"_

"I just can't do this anymore"

"What do you mean?" Jaehyun had a deep frown on his face. Taeyong took a deep breath before continuing: "I'm so sorry, but I think we should break up"

"W-what? Why? Was it something I did?" Jaehyun grabbed a hold of Taeyong's hands, the leader's breath hitched in his throath.

"No, it isn't your fault!" he pulled away his hands, not wanting Jaehyun to touch him, breaking up was difficult enough. He knew that if they continued like this he'd take back the words and continue on, which wasn't possible.

"Why then? I won't agree to this! We went through so much together, why would you throw it away just like that?!"

"I'm sorry ..."

"I won't agree to you breaking up with me without a reason! I love you, if I did something wrong, please tell me. I love you, please."

Taeyong looked away, he couldn't handle it anymore, if Jaehyun wanted a reason, he'd get a reason.

"Do you remember the promise we made to eachother last summer?" Jaehyun looked confused.

"yes, what does the promise have to do with this?"

"I'm not a virgin anymore" Taeyong looked down in shame.

"If that's what you're worried about, it's okay. The promise we made may have been that we would loose our virginity to eachother but if you lost it in a previous relationship, that's okay."

Taeyong felt the tears falling down and he whispered: "I was a virgin when I made the promise, what I meant to say is, I broke the promise"

The room filled itself with deafening silence.

"Y-you cheated on me? This is a joke right?! Tell me this is a joke!" Jaehyun's voice broke together with his heart, there was no way Taeyong had cheated on him right?

The silence that followed after only confirmed Taeyong's words. Jaehyun felt his heart completely shatter at that.

"Why? Please tell me why, I thought we were in love! Why would you do that?!" the accusation was clear in his voice.

Taeyong looked away again, he couldn't bear this, it would be better to just completely destroy Jaehyun's trust, for he deserved better than a cheater.

"I never truly loved you."

Jaehyun could feel tears gather in his eyes. "What?" he sounded so broken and Taeyong hated that he was the result of that. But he couldn't stop now, if he completely destroyed Jaehyun's trust, then the other male could get over him and find true love.

"I never truly loved you, I liked the thought of loving you. It was all a lie, a facade, I would never like someone like you. You were just fun for a while, but then you became boring. It was all a lie."

Jaehyun felt all the shatters of his heart turn into dust, anger filled his veins.

"Look at me."

Taeyong didn't obbey.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Taeyong turned his head.

And before he knew it his head flung to the other side and the burning imprint of a hand was left on his cheek.

"How could you? I trusted you, how could you play with my heart like that?" Jaehyun still couldn't believe it, it hurt, having your heart broken really did hurt. He'd never felt this damaged when his ex broke up with him. Taeyong was special to him, but apparently he wasn't special to Taeyong.

He slammed the door behind him shut, the other members looked at him, clearly having heard their fight. Jaehyun looked away, put on his shoes and left the dorm, he needed a drink to forget his sorrows.

Taeyong fell to his knees the moment the front door slammed shut.

It _hurt._

_Everything hurt._

What he did was unforgiveable he knew, but it still hurt.

He still loved Jaehyun.

He still loved him _so much._


	2. Tension

Taeyong just laid down on his bed staring at nothing, it had been a few hours since Jaehyun left and all he could feel was pain and regret.

He hated himself for what he did, it was all his fault, he knew that, yet he couldn't help but wish that Jaehyun was here so they could hold eachother.

The other members had knocked on his door, demanding that he let them in, some had sounded confused, some sounded worried but most of them sounded furious.

He supposed that he deserved their anger after hurting Jaehyun like that, but he couldn't help but wish there was also someone on his side. Someone he could open his heart to.

But the only person who would make him feel better had been pushed away and now probably hated him.

He still remembered how Jaehyun would comfort him and listen to him whenever he had it tough.

A sad smile broke out on his face when a memory surfaced.

_"Taeyongie? What's wrong?"_

_Taeyong looked up with tears in his eyes and immediately hugged his boyfriend._

_"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault"_

_"What are you talking about? The manager getting pissed at us for not being good enough isn't your fault!"_

_"But as the leader it's my responsibility. It's my fault all of us got yelled at. I'm sorry."_

_"It's everyone's fault, we all failed to meet their expectations. If some of us aren't working hard enough, then that's our fault, not yours."_

_"But I could see the hurt on your face. I never want to see that emotion appear ever again. I want to see you happy 24/7."_

_"I was hurt at my lack of succes, I didn't perform that well that day, it's not your fault. And as long as I have you, I'll be happy."_

_Taeyong smiled and placed a peck on Jaehyun's cheek._

_"I truly love you, you know that right? I love you so much"_

Jaehyun scowled at the memory while downing another shot, so that confession of love had been fake as well?

He knew he should hate Taeyong, and to an extent he did, but all the hate was overshadowed by the love he felt for him.

He still loved Taeyong, and it killed him.

He raised his glass signalling to the bartender that he wanted a refill when suddenly a hand closed around his wrist.

"That's enough, getting drunk will only make everything worse."

Jaehyun vaguely recognized the voice as Taeil's.

"Hyung, let go." The younger growled.

"No, you're coming home with me and after a nap we're going to have a talk, I won't let you ruin yourself by getting drunk."

* * *

Taeyong should've expected it. He knew that the others had heard their fight so he should've expected the angry glares, but that didn't mean that they didn't hurt.

All the members glared at Taeyong when he entered the room.

A numb feeling filled his veines as he avoided eye-contact. He should've seen it coming truly.

"Taeyong hyung, I've saved you a seat." It was Doyoung. The leader blinked in confusion, he had expected Doyoung to hate him just like the others.

He could see the glares shifting to Doyoung and felt guilty that he was the reason.

"I'm full, I can't bear looking at his face while eating, it ruins my appetite."

Taeyong knew that it was directed at him, and he knew that Jaehyun's words were what most of them were thinking.

While everyone minus Taeyong and Doyoung filled out of the kitchen they threw a few extra glares at the duo.

"Why?"

"Hmm?" Doyoung tilted his head in confusion.

"Why don't you hate me like everyone else?"

"Because I know you, hyung. I know that you would never cheat on Jaehyun just like that, you don't have to tell me the reason, but please remember that I am here whenever you want to open up to someone."

And in that moment, Taeyong couldn't help but see Doyoung as an angel.

And even though he didn't deserve the angel's support, he still couldn't help but smile at him.

 


	3. The unrepairable

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, he didn't understand a single thing about the situation.

He knew Taeyong wouldn't just cheat on Jaehyun, but he also knew he wouldn't say he did if he didn't.

And that is why Mark hadn't taken any sides. He knew there was more to it, yet he couldn't quite pinpoint what.

He thought they were both being immature at the moment. He admitted that Taeyong was in the wrong with all he said but it was all escalating.

As if the two ignoring eachother wouldn't have been enough, insults were flying left and right.

Mark felt regret filling him at seeing how the perfect couple had just ended up destroyed.

They used to be so happy and Mark missed those days.

The heartbroken expressions that appeared on their faces when they thought no one was looking truly broke Mark's heart as well.

He wanted to see his hyungs happy again.

"Shut up!"

Taeyong's angry yell had pulled Mark out of his thoughts. Taeyong and Jaehyun were fighting again and all other members stood idly by watching them.

"Do you truly want me to shut up or is that also a lie like your feelings for me were?!"

Even though Jaehyun's eyes were harsh, Mark could still see the heartbreak behind them. He truly loved Taeyong, yet he couldn't forgive the other male. Mark understood that, he knew that once someone's trust was ruined, it was hard to repair.

But he also knew that both males would break without the other.

Taeyong had shattered Jaehyun's trust and now they were both destroying the last bonds that were still lingering.

Their leader looked down with a regretful expression before clenching his fists and yelling back: "Yes I truly want you to shut up! Hearing your voice makes me sick and I would never lie about negative feelings I have for others!" Yet Mark could sense it was a lie for he knew the leader was still very in love with the younger male.

"Not lie about negative feelings? Wasn't you playing around with my heart negative?! Didn't you say that you'd never hurt anyone ever again?!" Everyone knew Jaehyun was talking about the scandal and even the tiniest noise stopped.

They'd all tried to avoid that subject for they knew how their leader was suffering under it. And even though some of the other members were furious at Taeyong's actions that had hurt Jaehyun, they still didn't use the scandal to hurt the elder.

Mark could see Taeyong's fists tighten even more before he swiftly turned on his heels and left the room.

"Taeyong-hyung! Wait!" Doyoung, the only one on Taeyong's side, ran after their leader.

"Shit!" Jaehyung yelled in anger before kicking the nearest object which happened to be a chair.

"Hyung-" Mark began, placing his hands on the older's shoulder.

"I know how much that scandal hurts Taeyongie, yet I couldn't help but just bring it up! It hurts Mark, I still love him so much. I thought that if I began insulting him, I'd get rid of my feelings together with it but I can't. I still love him" Jaehyun broke down just then and there clinging to Mark.

"I know you do Hyung, I know you still love him. But maybe you should try and sit down with Taeyong-hyung and talk about it."

"I can't, even though I still love him, I really can't. I can't bear to trust him again" Jaehyun whispered brokenly and only then did it come clear to Mark how difficult it would be to repair what was left of the couple.

He needed to know Taeyong's side of the story, only then could he devise a plan to get the two back together or at least get along again.

Looking at the doorway Taeyong and Doyoung left through he thought to first confront Doyoung. Maybe the vocalist knew more about it then he was letting on. He was at the moment the closest to Taeyong and basically didn't leave the older's side, maybe he knew what was truly going on.

Asking Taeyong would only be a futile attempt for all of them had been trying to ask him the first day, but he had basically shut out everyone.


	4. Reminiscing

"What do you know?"

"Nothing"

"What do you mean nothing?!" Mark hadn't expected that answer, there was no way Doyoung knew nothing right?

"Exactly what I said, nothing. I don't know Taeyong-hyung's side of the story, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back" Doyoung was more than irritated about the fact that Mark had dragged him away out of nowhere.

"But you've been glued to Taeyong-hyung's side ever since everything began. There's no way you don't know a thing."

"Listen, I may not know Taeyong-hyung's story but that doesn't mean I can't be on his side. He may be completely in the wrong, I don't know, but what I do know is that Taeyong-hyung needs someone besides him right now. And I have no problem with being his pillar of support. I'll be there as long as he needs and if he wants to tell someone his story, I'll be more than happy to listen. It could be that all of it is completely his fault, but I'd rather give him the benefit of the doubt right now."

Mark hummed in repsonse, already deep in thought.

"You do have a good point, but I can't help but worry. This fight is destroying both of them you know, I just want them to be happy again. This fight could possibly destroy most NCT bonds. I can see the tension between you and the other members as well. I just wish we could somehow resolve all of this."

"I know that me being on Taeyong-hyung's side has led to some tension between me and the others but I can't blame them. I understand that they're pissed and that's alright, once everything is resolved I'm sure I'll be able to repair the bonds."

Mark shook his head in disbelief, Doyoung was too nice and understanding sometimes.

"Aish, Doyoung-hyung, you're too nice sometimes, you know?"

Doyoung grinned back: "Well then, let's go see how Taeyong-hyung is and maybe you can get some answers for your mission!"

* * *

 

Taeyong was far from okay. He looked miserable and that was exactly how he felt.

He hated all the agony he made Jaehyun go through.

He had thought that if he insulted Jaehyun the latter would begin to hate and forget about him, he thought Jaehyun would be able to move on and find a better partner, but it appeared as if all his attempts were futile. He could see that Jaehyun still loved him deeply and that he only managed to hurt him without actually getting rid of the younger's feelings for him.

All he wanted to do was hug the younger and beg for his forgiveness, but he knew he didn't deserve it.

All he could do now was sneak glances towards the boy he loved and cherish the memories they had made together.

He slowly closed his eyes remembering one of their dates, it had been simple yet he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

_It was friday and friday night was date night for the new couple, no matter how busy they were, they always managed to find time for eachother._

_"We'll be back later" they shouted towards the other members who were huddled around the tv watching the NCT Dream members playing Mario Kart._

_"Enjoy your date!" they heard Johnny's voice before the door closed behind them._

_The air outside felt refreshing to the two lovers. They entertwined their fingers while walking towards their destination, while they knew there could be fans outside, they weren't all that worried, they had their masks on making them less recognisable and the place they were going had been closed to the public._

_They had both decided on a late night pick-nick in the local park. While Taeyong had taken care of the food, Jaehyun had made sure the location looked perfect._

_And the moment Taeyong enterred the park, he agreed that Jaehyun had more than succeeded._

_The trees were decorated with tiny lights and there were lanterns and flower petals leading up towards a beautiful white pavillon._

_"It's beautiful" Taeyong gasped before kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. The younger grinning happily before they approached the pavillon._

_Taeyong placed the pick-nick basket down and they both cuddled up under a blanket enjoying eachother's company and the food._

_Taeyong swore he would be perfectly happy if they could stay in this moment forever. There was nothing but true love and peace, something that was difficult to find in an idol's life._

_Being an idol was Taeyong's dream, but if he had to give all that up to be together with Jaehyun forever, he'd gladly do it._

_Luckily that was not the case because as long as they could hide their relationship from the public, their CEO would allow their relationship to exist._

_The couple stood up -after around an hour of cuddling under the blanket and enjoying a few snacks- and began to walk around._

_The sky was clear meaning no clouds blocking the moonlight and stars._

_Both boys looked in amazement towards the stars, it was a truly breath-taking view._

_They continued down the path that lead away from the pavillon towards a grand and beautiful lake._

_The water had a magical glow to it thanks to the moonlight falling down upon it. They could see the reflection of the stars and moon in the water and all the fish swimming through the reflections._

_Next to the lake a few Sakura trees had been planted. Their blossoms falling off the branches of the trees and into the lake. It was a truly magical sight._

_The blossoms floated further into the lake creating a sorth of path the fish -Taeyong now recognized them as koi- seemed to be following._

_Taeyong turned towards another beautiful sight, Jaehyun. He smiled towards the younger, truly grateful for everything._

_Never in his life had he ever loved another human being this much and he knew that as long as he could call the other male his and Jaehyun would call him his, he'd be truly happy._

_And it was under the night sky with the moon light shining down upon them that they had shared their first kiss._


	5. Mistake #1

Jaehyun slammed his glass down on the table after his nth shot. The comforting buzz of alcohol numbing his painfully racing thoughts.

He glanced down at the empty bottle of soju laying down at his feet, almost laughing at how pathetic he was for needing soju before being able to breath for a second without thinking about his problems.

If his manager saw him like this he'd be in for a huge scolding but at the moment he just couldn't seem to get himself to care. His heart was still bleeding, he knew Taeyong probably already got over it but he just couldn't seem to be able to forget everything they did and shared, he couldn't force himself to forget the feelings of love and happiness he got when being together with Taeyong.

He poured himself another glass and downed it immediately, he was pathetic wasn't he?

He should be mad, never want to see his ex again!

... but that wasn't the case. Whenever he saw him he just wanted to go up to him and envelop him in a hug and cry his eyes out about how much he missed him.

But everytime his mind stopped him and before he knew it he was in a shouting match with the one he wanted to embrace.

So instead of crying into his ex-lover's arms, he stopped his tears by intoxicating himself with alcohol.

Looking back, he knew that he should've seen it coming, Taeyong was just too perfect for him.

Don't get him wrong, he knew that he was talented and quite handsome, but he also knew that he wasn't nearly good enough for an angel like Taeyong.

But then again, he guessed that he now saw that Taeyong himself wasn't as perfect either.

"Hey handsome, how are you?" He glanced up towards the voice and saw an attractive woman leaning towards him in a manner that shows her "good qualities".

She had metalic blue hair and amber coloured eyes. She had fair white skin as beautiful as snow and looked like she walked out of a magazine showcasing clothes for designers like Dior.

She was in one word: Stunning.

She was clearly from western background which you could both see in her features and hear in her accent.

"The name's Alex" she dragged her finger flirtingly over his jaw while introducing herself in a seductive voice.

"Jaehyun" he just replied while downing another shot.

The woman sat down next to him -extremely close, the envading his personal space kind of close- and pressed herself up to him: "I saw you sitting from across the bar and couldn't help but notice how handsome you are."

Jaehyun, in his alcohol induced state did not mind the closeness and even smirked at the compliment.

"You're quite beautiful yourself, if I hadn't known any better I would've thought that I was in heaven and an angel approached me."

The girl laughed with an angelic voice while twirling her hair around her finger.

Jaehyun smirked again before grabbing another shot.

The girl leaned closer and dipped her finger into the glass before it reached Jaehyun's lips and looked at him through her eyelashes.

She dragged her finger across his jaw before licking the trail of soju off with her tongue, inching towards his ear before stopping, her lips barely touching the shell of his ear.

"How about we take this some place quieter?" She didn't wait for his answer before walking away sashaying her hips knowing he would follow her.

And right she was, what did he have to lose anyway? He was too far for the media to find him besides, he lost all reasons to preserve his virginity.

It's not like Taeyong would care anyway.

And with that thought he followed the seductive woman towards her home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exams are hell and I injured both of my hands and one knee, smart of me, I know, but now I can't use one of my hands so I had to type this chapter with one hand and it took forever, so sorry for the wait

Unlike popular believe, Doyoung really had no idea what had happened. Everyone thought he somehow knew the entire story because he kept himself glued to their leader, but honestly he had no idea.

Of course him not knowing what happened and still supporting Taeyong only worsened the animosity between him and the other members.

He would love to say that the others were in the wrong, but they weren't. He understood why they were pissed at Taeyong, all they knew was that Taeyong had cheated on Jaehyun and never even loved the latter, that he was only playing with his heart.

Who wouldn't be pissed if someone did that to one of their best friends?

But Doyoung also knew that the last part wasn't true. Taeyong still loved Jaehyun, you could see it in his eyes whenever the rapper gazed upon the singer.

He had once asked him that if he still loved Jaehyun, why he would say he didn't and instead engage in verbal battles with the other.

Taeyong had only answered with a: "that will help him forget about me and that way he can move on."

It was hard being the only supporter on Taeyong's side, but Doyoung didn't mind, his friend needed someone and he was more than happy to be that someone.

He knew that most members had expected him to be the first one to punch Taeyong and join Jaehyun's side, but unlike expectations were telling him, he had not.

And even though most of the time Taeyong stayed away from everyone unless they had to record or practise, he still knew that their leader was grateful for Doyoung's support.

And then Mark had joined. Doyoung didn't know why Mark had changed sides, but he suspected it had something to do with the conversation they had had.

The two of them often camped in one of the empty rooms in the dorm thinking of strategies to solve the mess but non of the plans they came up with satisfied them.

It appeared as though the universe did not want them to solve it.

"How can we even solve this mess if we don't know how exactly the mess started, I mean, we know Taeyong-hyung told Jaehyun-hyung that he had cheated on him and that he had never truly loved him. But we do not know **why, with whom** and even **if** Taeyong-hyung really did cheat because he loved someone else."

Doyoung hummed at that, Mark had a point, they didn't know anything of the story except what they heard from the fight.

"Yeah but how would we go about finding out the truth?"

"Hey, this may seem incredibly stupid and obvious, but how about we just ask him? I mean none of us have really asked Taeyong about his side of the story, we all just assumed stuff."

No matter how much Doyoung wanted to deny, Mark was right, none of them had actually asked Taeyong. Thinking about it, a lot of time could've been spared if they had just asked the older.

But on the other hand, what if their leader didn't want to tell them, or what if he fed them lies?

"I guess it's worth a try ..." The grin Mark had on his face after those words was nothing short of victorious.

* * *

 Taeyong's plans of the day were simple: go to the company to practise his dancing, grab a bite to eat before going home, taking a shower and crashing into his bed.

However those plans had already been ruined the moment he'd enterred the practise rooms, all the other members were supposed to have a rest day, none of them should've been there yet the only one he certainly didn't want to seee was standing there, covered in sweat thanks to a clear dance session.

Throughout the whole practise both boys said nothing and silentlydid their own thing, not noticing that they slowly fell in sync with eachother.

Two hours later and the duo had a silnt agreement to stop their little practise session.

They both stood in front of the mirror gasping and trying to catch their breaths.

Taeyong grabbed to bottles of water and threw one to the other boy before wincing and realising that he shouldn't have done that, after all, they weren't on friendly turn any longer.

The other stared at the bottle before looking at his leader.

"Taeyong ..."

The rapper looked up and stared back at the other, not saying a thing.

"Taeyong I-"

The other groaned with clear annoyance at his inability to say what he wanted.

"Taeyong, god dammit! I hate this I can't hate this tension. What you did was disgusting but this tension is even worse. I just- I can't stand any of this anymore!"

Taeyong closed his eyes, hoping the other wouldn't say it: "Please, Jaehyun, stop."

"Taeyong, you've hurt me immensely and my heart still aches even just thinking about it but my heart aches even more thinking about not having you  in my life, let's please put down this childish fued, if not for us, then for the group. I still love you so much!" Tears streamed down Jaehyun's cheeks, he couldn't stand any of the bottled up emotions anymore.

"Don't" Taeyong looked down and whispered the command, his hair covering his eyes.

"Don't say that." his voice never got louder than a whisper.

"What?"

"Don't say you love me anymore, it won't change a thing."

"But I do! I still love you even though you broke my heart! I just don't want to fight with you anymore! And don't give me that "I never loved you" bullsh*t because I can see you love me too! Your words may hide it but your eyes can't!" Jaehyun was yelling in desperation now, he never really understood the "love makes you do crazy things" statement until now.

While he knew that Taeyong cheated, he still wanted the older in his life. While most couples broke up when one partner cheated, sometimes they didn't because their love was too strong. And that was the case for Jaehyun, he knew he would probably forgive about everything if Taeyong was the culprit because nothing could stop the love he felt.

"I lo-" No. Taeyong couldn't give in, the younger was supposed to go on without him, find a new partner and build a family while Taeyong watched from the sidelines.

The rapper had almost given in before he remembered what had happened this morning. He sighed before thinking to himself: _'That's right, Jaehyun was officially off limits, I fucked up and now the one I love has moved on, and that's just the way it's supposed to be, there's no place by his side for me'_

The younger had moved on and found another, Taeyong had officially lost his chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not proof read but I didn't want to let you guys wait any longer, I may edit this chapter later on but nothing major will change so don't worry :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sentences start with "he" too often; I should work on that ... ANyway, enjoy next chapter

_It was 3 o' clock in the morning and Taeyong couldn't sleep, he'd been having troubles for a while now but he'd gotten used to it._

_The boy had decided to just go begin with his morning routine because he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again._

_He slowly sat up facing the white wall in front of him._

_He didn't know how long he'd been just staring out in front of him but when he was once again aware of his surroundings he heard chatter coming from the kitchen and saw Taeil blocking his view of the wall he'd been staring a hole in._

_"Jaehyun didn't come home last night"_

_Taeyong's heart slightly sped up in panic but he ignored it in favor of just blankly staring at Taeil._

_"Call him"_

_Taeyong's eyebrow raised itself slightly._

_"I don't know if you have noticed, Hyung, but Jaehyun and I aren't really on speaking terms right now."_

_"Just call him Lee Taeyong" and with that Taeil left the room but not before throwing his own phone at the leader's chest knowing full well that Jaehyun might not pick up a call if it came from Taeyong's phone._

  _The leader stared down at the phone before sighing and picking it up. No matter how hard he wanted to go to Taeil and tell him that he should be the one calling, he couldn't.  
_

_They may not be on speaking terms but that didn't mean that Taeyong couldn't worry about his ex-boyfriend._

_Sighing at his own inability to stop caring, he grabbed the phone and dailed Jaehyun._

_He took a few deep breaths before holding the phone to his ear._

_He could hear the tone telling him that Jaehyun's phone was ringing but that the other boy hadn't picked up yet._

_When the other didn't answer he was about to stop the call until a click came from the line indicating that the other side had picked up._

_"He-" even before the greeting was finished, Taeyong was already rushing words out of his mouth, his worry overflowing._

_"Jaehyun? Omg, where are you? Are you alright, you didn't come home last night and I- the group was worried, please don't put down the phone, I know we haven't been on the best terms since our break-up but I still care about you so please tell me you're alright" Taeyong rushed everything out without a single pause, he didn't know how, but he did._

_"UHm, yeah, sorry, I'll wake Jaehyun up, he's not awake yet" a female voice reached the rapper's ears, unknowingly breaking the rapper's heart further._

_"AH, no that's not necessary, who are you if I may ask." Taeyong needed to know, hoping it was just a family member of Jaehyun, but knowing it was futile hoping.until he realised that he didn't have the right to hope that anymore._

_"My name's Alex, I met Jaehyun at a bar last night, don't worry, he went home with me, he's safe."_

_Taeyong blinked tears away from his eyes, he'd officially lost Jaehyun, and maybe it was for the better, but that wouldn't make his heart hurt any less;_

_"I see, thank you" And without another word, Taeyong ended the call before breaking out into tears._


End file.
